


Dragon's Blood

by StoryOfHearts



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Catelyn Tully Stark Bashing, Dragons all love Jon, Dragons are protective, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer magic, Female Jon Snow, Fire Powers, Ghost is a Good Boy (ASoIaF), Ice Powers, Jon Snow Raises Dragons, Jon Snow is Azor Ahai, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon gets dragon parents, Jon has magic, Jon is Viserya Targaryen, Jon is called Lyarra Snow, Reborn as Jon Snow, Yes she is taught by a ice dragon, all the direwolves are good pups, and an Fire Dragon, just because there are no dragons in westeros doesn't mean they are gone, no matter who hatched them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryOfHearts/pseuds/StoryOfHearts
Summary: Dragon blood has been bound and diluted for so long, with the coupling with the wolf blood brings out lost and forgotten magic of the dragons. With chocolate hair and amethyst eyes, the dragon magic returns. True dragons come to play the game of thrones.Or in which Rhaegar got his Viserya, and she is pretty much raised by two dragons because Ned Stark is a bad parent towards her.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 209





	1. Daughter of the Dragon made of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyarra Snow is kicked out into the cold by Lady Stark for the night, and the young girl get an icy mother.

Lyarra Snow, bastard daughter of Eddard Stark and an unknown woman. Of course, the whispers of the servants working at Winterfell would claim that she was Ashara Dayne’s daughter. Though the whispers of her mother have been beaten down with a glare of Lady Stark. It’s no wonder the rumoring whispers of had originated, as her amethyst eye glowed for all to see. The young girl was only six name days old and she was already shaping up to be a great beauty. That very fact may be why Lyarra was forced outside by Lady Stark most days, the woman probably hoping the young child would die in the freezing snow. 

But she will not freeze in the ice like she will not burn in the fire. That was something the Snow had learned, she doesn’t get cold, she doesn’t get warm. If anything her very being craves them both. As of tonight, she will learn of the ice in her blood.

Lady Stark had forced the girl into the cold because she showed up her daughter at embroidering. So the bitter woman let the girl wander the forest in hopes of the stain her husband burdened her with would die. Lyarra loved it when she would be locked outside, she got away from her bitter tormenter, who is married to her father. She could run through the Godswords, explore the crypts, do almost anything without a guard following after her, and reporting her every move to Lord Stark. Tonight she was exploring the woods when she found a giant ice rock, or at least that was what she thought it was.

Then it moved.

Dragon of ice, that was what it was, a dragon made of pure ice. It was magnificent. its scales were blue ice, with two great wings, unfurled around its scaled icy body, the underside of its wings looked to be made of crystal. Its head lifted up to stare at her, it was graceful in appearance. Its eyes like blue eyes glowed down at her, Ice made up it spikes and horns, it was crowned like winter’s queen. The spikes going down its back to the tail were pure ice crystals, Its tail was like a valyrian sword made with an ice coat. It had the look of a mother in its eyes, something Lyarra had never seen sent her way.

Amethyst eyes stared into the glowing blue eyes only said to have a place in the horde of the icy undead. 

“ _Welcome child, it is rare that a human would neither run nor attack me on sight, much less a child like yourself_.” It’s, no her voice was gentle and loving, but it promised protective fury for those in her heart. Was that the voice of a mother?

“Why would I run, or attack you, I can lift a sword.” Lyarra questioning, her reply was apparently something to coo about, as the Ice Dragon cooed at her.

“ _Many fear my kind sweet child, that fear causes many reactions, mostly it is either to run or attack_.” The Ice Dragon explained.

“Oh, that mean and unfair.” Lyarra puffed out, almost angry on the dragon’s behalf.

The dragon laughed at the child, causing Lyarra to stop her ranting about unfairness. “ _Sometimes things are just unfair, it is how this world works sweet child_ .” Then the dragon glances around, “ _Child, where is your home? Surely your sire will be worried about his hatchling, as will your dam_.”

The dragon’s words confused her, what do _sire_ and _dam_ mean. “I live just outside the woods, in a keep called Winterfell. What do those words, sire, and dam mean?”   
  
“ _Sire means, father in human terms, dam means mother_.”

“Oh, my father is in Winterfell, I don’t have a mother, Lady Stark made me stay out here because I did something wrong.” 

“ _Well, you do now, I will be your dam for now on! Now, who is this Lady stark you speak of my hatchling_?”


	2. Update

Hey I’m working on new chapters for all my stories, but with school work it might be a little slow. 

But don’t worry I’m not abandoning any of my stories.


End file.
